gravenhurstfandomcom-20200223-history
Severe Typhoon Javid
Severe Typhoon Javid (Traditional Chinese: 強烈颱風夏菲特) was a severe typhoon that affected Nicholas City. Formed from a tropical wave on 14 June 2014, it is the first tropical cyclone to form in the 2014 Imaginary Lands of Nicholas Typhoon Season. According to the National Meteorology Bureau of the Imaginary Lands of Nicholas (NMBILN), Javid has the capability to rapidly intensify, and thus NMBILN has issued a rare special weather statement, warning the public about Javid and urge the public to be prepared for any emergency that may arise. Javid is the strongest storm since Severe Typhoon Chi Wai in September 2012. Storm History A low pressure system and a cluster of thundershowers have formed over the oceanic areas, about 2600 km SE of Nicholas City on 14 June. As convective activity matured, the NMBILN has noticed the centre pressure of the system plummeting quite dramatically. This has prompted the NMBILN to issue a "Chance of Tropical Cyclone Forming" statement, marking it a probability of MEDIUM of becoming a tropical cyclone. Receiving oceanic energy and the pressure difference between the sub-tropical high pressure to the north, winds begin to intensify at the core of the system. On 15 June, NMBILN has elevated the Chance of Tropical Cyclone Forming Statement to a HIGH probability, ultimately designated it as a tropical depression at 23:25, numbering it 001, becoming the first tropical cyclone of the year. As wind shear is very low and the sub-tropical high pressure to the north is providing additional energy to the system, the NMBILN warns that 001 has the potential to rapidly intensify in the next 24-36 hours, ultimately becoming a severe typhoon strength. It will make landfall within a 200-km radius of Nicholas City, posing a significant threat to the kingdom's capital region. At 13:00 on 16 June, NMBILN has noted that Tropical Depression 001 has recorded a sustained wind speed of 63 km/h, thus elevating 001's status to be a tropical storm, and naming it "Javid" (Traditional Chinese: 夏菲特). This is followed by continued rapid intensification, prompting NMBILN to upgrade Javid's status to a Severe Tropical Storm at 17:00. NMBILN continued to record an explosive deepening of the storm, upgrading Javid to a Typhoon at 01:40 on 17 June, and again to a Severe Typhoon at 07:30. Impacts Nicholas City : Highest Tropical cyclone warning signal: / Due to the northern sub-tropical high pressure system, and the outer sinking circular flow of Javid, it has become very hot in Nicholas City. The city has recorded a high of 34°C on 16 June, and anticipate to reach 35°C on 17 June. Since Javid is currently quite far from the capital city region, winds have been near a calm level at the city. No tropical cyclone warning signal have thus been issued. However, a Very Hot Weather Warning has been issued on 16 June to address to the heat associated with Javid. The NMBILN forecasts Javid to enter Nicholas City's 800 km radius in the afternoon on 17 June, prompting the agency to potentially issue Signal No. 1 Standby at 14:50. Winds have began to strength in the early morning hours in Nicholas City. The agency raised the cyclone warning further to Signal No. 3 Strong Winds at 09:45 on 18 June. Signal No. 8 Gale or Storm has been issued at 10:05 on 19 June. Free State of Torbury : Highest Tropical cyclone warning signal: (Torton) As the system is brushing by the southern peninsula of the Free State, the NMBILN has issued Signal No. 1 Standby to Torton City and its immediate areas. City of Watersauga : Highest Tropical cyclone warning signal: (Port Credit, Dixie South, Portas do Cerco) Southern Long Region : Highest Tropical cyclone warning signal: Warning History Below is a list of warnings issued during the duration of the storm affecting Nicholas City, and their respective durations: |signal = 1 |current storm name = Severe Typhoon Javid |issuedA = 17 June, 14:50 - 18 June, 09:44 |previous storm = Tropical Depression Five (2013) |next storm = Severe Tropical Storm Toman }} |signal = 3 |current storm name = Severe Typhoon Javid |issuedA = 18 June, 09:45 - 19 June, 10:04 |issuedB = 20 June, 01:25 - 20 June, 23:25 |previous storm = Severe Tropical Storm Kenzo (2013) |next storm = Severe Tropical Storm Toman }} |signal = 8SE |current storm name = Severe Typhoon Javid |issuedA = 19 June, 10:05 - 19 June, 18:54 |previous storm = Typhoon Poplar (2013) |next storm = Severe Tropical Storm Nga Sai (2015) }} |signal = 8NE |current storm name = Severe Typhoon Javid |issuedA = 19 June, 18:55 - 20 June, 01:24 |previous storm = Severe Typhoon Kay-Dooblurvay (2012) |next storm = Most recent occurrence }} Javid Javid